Koloid
by Chrisanne Sakura
Summary: Ketika Kagami harus bergelut dengan 'monster' Kimia bernama Koloid, agar bisa mengikuti pelatihan musim panas tim Seirin. Dedicated for #EducationalFanfictionChallenge


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness** (semoga tidak terlalu banyak) **, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chrisanne Sakura present's

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Koloid**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for Educational Fanfiction Challenge**

 **.**

Kagami menatap horor buku-buku tugas yang terbuka di hadapannya. Dahinya mengeryit dalam, membuat alis bercabang miliknya seolah bertautan. Ada pekerjaan rumah alias PR diliburan musim panas yang harus diselesaikannya, di tengah-tengah latihan menuju Winter Cup.

Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak sanggup. Bukan, bukan karena latihan neraka yang harus dijalaninya bersama dengan Kuroko dan teman-teman satu tim lainnya. Kalau yang itu sih mau benar-benar sampai neraka juga pasti _dijabanin_. Tapi sebelum itu … ada monster kecil dari neraka yang berkamuflase menjadi tugas sekolah dan sudah menunggu untuk dihadapi.

"AAAAAAARRGGHHH! KENAPA HARUS ADA PR?!" teriaknya frustrasi sambil mengacak kasar surai merah kehitaman miliknya.

"Kagami-kun, kalau kau tidak tenang, PR-nya tidak akan selesai," tegur Kuroko yang masih berkutat dengan buku tugas Bahasa Jepang miliknya.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas Bahasa Jepang – Kuroko membantu Kagami lebih dulu sebelum menyelesaikan miliknya. Kini tengah beralih menuju ke tugas berikutnya. Monster terbesar yang harus ditaklukan setelah Matematika dan Fisika – oh, tentu saja Kagami sudah lelah menghitung sejak kemarin – Kimia.

Kuroko membantu – atau lebih tepatnya memaksa – Kagami untuk segera menyelesaikan PR liburan musim panas mereka. Setelah pelatih mereka, Aida Riko, memberikan ultimatum pada seluruh anggota tim agar menyelesaikan PR mereka terlebih dahulu. Atau mereka tidak boleh mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang kali ini diadakan di _gym_ pribadi – yang katanya sangat lengkap fasilitasnya – milik kenalan Aida Kagetora, sang ayah pelatih.

"Kepalaku terasa mau pecah, Kuroko."

"Makanya, Kagami-kun, tugasnya dikerjakan. Jangan cuma dipelototin seperti itu," ucapnya dengan tenang.

Kagami melayangkan pandangan kesal pada Kuroko. Yah, bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakan kalau dia tidak tahu sama sekali seperti apa cara menjawab dan menyelesaikannya. Bukannya dia mau mendramatisir kekurangan yang dimilikinya – kapasitas otaknya memang terlalu sederhana – hanya saja Kagami dan segala sesuatu yang berbau hitung-hitungan bukanlah pasangan yang cocok.

Kuroko memandang balik Kagami dengan wajah datar andalannya, yang sukses menyulut emosi Kagami. Kagami memegang – atau bisa dibilang meremas – kuat-kuat kepala Kuroko seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

" _I-Itte._ Kagami-kun, sakit!" ujarnya kalem sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kagami dari kepalanya.

Kagami berdecih pelan, sebelum menjauhkan kedua tangannya. "Tch, kalau aku tahu jawabannya sudah kutulis dari tadi, _baka._ "

Kuroko tersenyum di dalam hati, ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir dari jawabannya, lalu menaruh pulpen miliknya, sebelum melihat kembali buku tugas Kimia milik Kagami.

"Kimia?"

"Yah, Kimia. Tahu begini aku bakal pinjam pensil milik Midorima waktu itu."

"Aku rasa meskipun Kagami-kun meminjam pensil milik Midoroma-kun, hasilnya tak akan berubah kalau kau tak tahu cara menyelesaikannya, Kagami-kun. Lagipula soal-soal Kimia yang dijadikan tugas bukan soal pilihan ganda, tapi soal essay," ujar Kuroko terus terang.

Pelipis Kagami berdenyut kuat karena kesal. Ah, kenapa dia terlalu polos?

"Catatan Kimia Kagami-kun yang mana? Kita bisa memulai dari sana karena pembahasan yang digunakan untuk menjawab soal-soal ini adalah materi koloid yang baru dibahas di kelas minggu lalu."

Kagami tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamarnya. Lima menit kemudian dia kembali menemui Kuroko dengan membawa buku catatan miliknya.

"Ok, kita mulai."

" _Oshu._ "

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditugaskan, apa Kagami-kun sudah mengerti pembahasan mengenai koloid yang juga menjadi tugas kali ini?"

"Koloid itu bukannya campuran yang memiliki ukuran partikel antara larutan dan suspensi?"

"Ya, itu benar. Meski campuran itu bersifat homogen tapi koloid memiliki dua fase yang penampakannya jelas, yaitu fase terdispersi dan pendispersinya."

"Sebentar Kuroko, dispersi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Dispersi itu suatu keadaan bila suatu zat dicampurkan dengan zat yang lain, maka akan terjadi penyebaran secara merata dari suatu zat ke dalam zat yang lainnya itu tadi. Atau juga lebih dikenal dengan sebutan sistem dispersi, Kagami-kun."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi, karena kedua zat tersebut dicampurkan maka partikel salah satu zat akan menyebar dengan partikel zat yang lainnya."

"Iya, betul. Supaya lebih mudah kita memakai contoh tepung kanji dan air. Jika keduanya dicampurkan maka partikel tepung kanji akan tersebar dan bercampur dengan partikel air dan membentuk koloid. Air merupakan pendispersi atau medium pendispersi dan tepung kanji adalah fase terdispersinya," jelas Kuroko sambil menggambarkan penjelasannya di atas kertas agar Kagami lebih mudah memahaminya.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kalau dari contoh tadi maka ukuran partikel suatu zat akan mempengaruhi terbentuknya koloid, ya?"

"Ya, betul. Lebih jelasnya koloid terbentuk karena ada ukuran partikel zat terdispersi yang berubah dan dibedakan menjadi dua cara, Kagami-kun. Yaitu kondensasi dan dispersi. Dengan cara kondensasi, koloid dibuat dengan memperbesar partikel berukuran atom, ion, atau molekul pada larutan sejati. Sementara pada cara dispersi, koloid dibuat dengan memperhalus partikel-partikel yang lebih besar pada suspense sehingga menjadi ukuran partikel koloid," terangnya lagi sambil menunjukkan gambar yang ada di dalam buku paket Kimia yang sedang mereka pelajari bersama.

Kagami tampak mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha keras mencerna penjelasan sederhana Kuroko, yang sepertinya masih terlalu sulit untuk diproses dalam pemikirannya yang terlampau 'sangat-sangat' sederhana. Kuroko kembali melihat catatan miliknya dan memikirkan cara supaya bisa menjelaskan lebih sederhana lagi. _Well_ , Kagami bukan terlalu bodoh sih, hanya saja ia tipe pemikir yang sangat simpel.

"Kita coba teruskan dulu, Kagami-kun, mungkin contoh-contoh selanjutnya bisa membantumu memahami proses pembuatan koloid."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Kuroko."

"Kita mulai dengan proses pembuatan koloid dengan cara kondensasi, Kagami-kun. Proses ini umumnya melibatkan reaksi-reaksi kimia yang menghasilkan zat yang menjadi partikel-partikel terdispersi. Proses ini meliputi reaksi hidrolisis, reaksi redoks, pertukaran ion (reaksi subtitusi), dan penggantian pelarut.

"Reaksi hidrolisis pada umumnya digunakan untuk membuat koloid-koloid basa dari suatu garam yang dihidrolisis (direaksikan dengan air). Contohnya sol Fe(OH)3 yang dibuat dengan hidrolisis larutan FeCl3," jelas Kuroko sambil menuliskan sebuah persamaan reaksi yang membuat Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **FeCl** **3** _ **(aq)**_ **\+ 3 H** **2** **O** _ **(l)**_ **→ Fe(OH)** **3** _ **(s)**_ **\+ 3 HCl** _ **(aq)**_

"Reaksi redoks adalah reaksi yang melibatkan perubahan bilangan oksidasi, sehingga koloid yang dihasilkan bisa merupakan hasil oksidasi atau hasil reduksi. Contohnya sol emas yang dibuat dengan mereduksi Au3+ menjadi Au, yaitu dengan mereaksikan AuCl3 dalam formaldehid. Seperti ini persamaan reaksi berikut ini, Kagami-kun."

 **2 AuCl** **3** _ **(aq)**_ **\+ HCOH** _ **(aq)**_ **\+ 3 H** **2** **O** _ **(l)**_ **→ 2 Au** _ **(s)**_ **\+ HCOOH** _ **(aq)**_ **\+ 6 HCl** _ **(aq)**_

"Reaksi subtitusi atau pertukaran ion umumnya dilakukan untuk membuat koloid dari zat-zat yang sukar larut (endapan) yang dihasilkan pada reaksi kimia. Contohnya belerang yang terbentuk dari natrium tiosulfat yang direaksikan dengan larutan asam klorida. Seperti dalam reaksi ini, partikel belerang akan bergabung menjadi semakin besar sehingga berukuran koloid dan membentuk sol belerang."

 **Na** **2** **S** **2** **O** **3** _ **(aq)**_ **\+ 2 HCl** _ **(aq)**_ **→ 2 NaCl** _ **(aq)**_ **\+ H** **2** **O** _ **(l)**_ **\+ S** _ **(s)**_

"Dan yang terakhir adalah penggantian pelarut. Yaitu dengan mengganti medium pendispersi sehingga fase terdispersi yang semula larut menjadi berukuran koloid. Misalnya, belerang yang dilarutkan dalam etanol akan membentuk larutan sejati. Namun, jika larutan tersebut dimasukan dalam air maka partikel-partikel belerang akan terkondensasi membentuk partikel koloid sehingga menjadi sol belerang.

"Sementara, kalsium asetat yang sukar larut dalam etanol, mula-mula dilarutkan di dalam air, baru setelahnya ditambahkan etanol ke dalam larutan tersebut sehingga terjadi kondensasi yang membentuk koloid kalsium asetat. Nah, sampai sini bagaimana Kagami-kun? Apa kau masih bingung?"

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu sebelum kembali memperhatikan dengan seksama coretan-coretan tambahan Kuroko pada buku catatan Kimia miliknya. Senyum tipis merekah dibibirnya setelah ia mencoba memahami penjelasan Kuroko tadi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengerti, Kuroko. Jadi, intinya cara kondensasi lebih digunakan untuk membuat koloid dari suatu larutan. Dimana partikel larutan yang akan dibentuk menjadi koloid mengalami perbesaran melalui proses kimia tertentu, benar bukan?"

"Ya, tepat sekali. Kita lanjutkan?"

" _Oshu!_ "

"Kita lanjut pada proses pembentukan koloid dengan cara dispersi, Kagami-kun. Pada proses pembentukan koloid dengan cara dispersi, partikel yang lebih besar dari partikel suspensi dipecah sehingga menjadi partikel yang berukuran koloid. Proses ini dilakukan secara fisis dengan cara mekanik (dispersi langsung), homogenisasi, peptisasi, dan cara loncatan bunga listrik (busur Bredig).

"Pada cara mekanik atau dispersi langsung, partikel koloid dibuat dengan menghaluskan atau memperkecil partikel kasar zat terdispersi sebelum didispersikan ke dalam medium pendispersi. Seperti dengan menggunakan penggiling koloid atau penumbuk. Contohnya serbuk belerang yang dihaluskan dahulu dnegan menggerusnya bersama kristal gula sebelum dilarutkan bersama dengan air sehingga menghasilkan sol belerang."

"Oh begitu. Apakah itu sama seperti campuran semen dan air yang digunakan untuk membuat bangunan dan sejenisnya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu, Kagami-kun. Karena semen sendiri sudah mengalami penggilingan sehingga partikelnya menjadi ukuran koloid, sehingga campuran keduanya dapat membentuk koloid secara langsung."

"Baiklah, kalau yang selajutnya? Homogenisasi itu maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Homogenisasi dilakukan dengan menggunakan alat atau mesin homogenisasi untuk membuat partikel yang berukuran sama, Kagami-kun. Contohnya pada pembuatan susu kental manis yang bebas kasein dilakukan dnegan mencampurkan bubuk susu skim ke dalam air di dalam mesin homogenisasi, sehingga partikel-partikel susu akan berubah menjadi seukuran partikel koloid."

Kagami mengangguk-angguk, wajahnya sudah tak lagi setegang tadi sehingga membuat Kuroko tersenyum lega. Paling tidak usahanya untuk membantu Kagami memahami materi pembahasan pada tugas mereka tidaklah sia-sia.

"Nah, kalau peptisasi adalah proses pembuatan koloid yang sudah sering dilakukan oleh Kagami-kun di dapur meski sepertinya Kagami-kun tidak menyadarinya."

"Hah?"

Kuroko terkekeh mendapati ekspresi di wajah sahabatnya itu kembali mengkerut. "Jelly, Kagami-kun. Kau sering membuat jelly, bukan? Seingatku, kau tadi baru saja membuatnya bersamaan dengan membuat menu makan siang."

"Iya, tadi aku memang membuat jelly Kuroko! Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan peptisasi?!"

Oke, Kuroko sabar. Dan lebih baik jangan bercanda dengan Kagami kalau sedang belajar serius seperti ini. Dia tidak akan mengerti. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Kuroko kembali membaca bukunya sejenak sebelum menjelaskan pada Kagami.

"Maksudku tadi, cara peptisasi adalah pembuatan koloid dengan cara memecah partikel-partikel besar, seperti suspensi, gumpalan, atau endapan dengan menambahkan zat pemecah tertentu, Kagami-kun. Contoh yang paling mudah adalah pada pembuatan jelly. Partikel tepung jelly dipeptisasi air menjadi partikel koloid jelly. Begitu juga pada gelatin yang mudah terpecah atau terpeptisasi di dalam air."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Hal yang sama juga bekerja endapan Al(OH)3 yang terpeptisasi oleh AlCl3 sehingga menjadi koloid Al(OH)3."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

"Baiklah, yang terakhir adalah cara loncatan bunga listrik atau lebih dikenal dengan busur Bredig. Busur Bredig adalah alat khusus yang digunakan untuk membuat sol (koloid) logam, seperti sol emas, perak, atau platina dalam air dengan cara mencelupkan dua buah electrode logam yang dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi. Kemudian, kedua electrode didekatkan sehingga terjadi loncatan api listrik yang menguapkan logam. Uap logam akan masuk ke dalam air dan terdispersi sebagai koloid sol logam."

"Wah, yang terakhir cara pembuatan koloidnya cukup rumit juga."

"Iya, sebab itu dikatakan busur Bredig adalah alat khusus, Kagami-kun."

"Hmm, sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengerti dasar-dasar dari koloid, Kuroko. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Kagami-kun. Mau dilanjutkan atau mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu?"

"Sepertinya yang tadi itu harus segera kutulis sebelum aku lupa bagaimana cara menjelaskan jawabannya," ujar Kagami sambil segera menuliskan jawabannya pada kolom jawaban sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu ikut menuliskan jawaban miliknya pada buku tugas miliknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kagami tanpa sadar menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil miliknya.

"Kuroko ..,"

"Ya?"

"Apa maksudnya aerosol, sol, dan emulsi? Seingatku tadi tidak ada dibahas."

"Kagami-kun, waktu pelajaran Kimia waktu itu kau tidur ya?"

"Hee? Enak saja! Aku tidak – eh? Tunggu sebentar, aku ketiduran apa tidak ya?"

Kuroko menatap Kagami datar – kalau tidak mau dibilang sedang melototi sahabatnya yang kadang bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan. "Baiklah, sepertinya kita lanjutkan dulu pembahasan materi yang tadi, Kagami-kun. seperti yang Kagami-kun katakan sebelumnya, ada aerosol, sol dan emulsi. Sebenarnya semua itu adalah jenis-jenis koloid."

"Jenis-jenis koloid?"

"Betul. Kagami-kun masih ingat kan? Bahwa koloid memiliki dua fase, yaitu fase terdispersi dan pendispersi." Kagami mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau kita bagi, zat memiliki tiga bentuk utama, padat, cair dan gas. Koloid sebenarnya terdiri dari dua zat berbeda yang mengalami pencampuran yang bersifat homogen tapi memiliki dua fase, sehingga menghasilkan sistem koloid dengan bentuk yang baru. Bisa jadi hasil koloidnya berupa padat, cair, maupun gas. Tetapi yang perlu kita ingat adalah gas yang terdispersi dalam gas tidak akan menghasilkan koloid." Kuroko menjelaskan dengan kembali menggambarkan sebuah tabel pada catatan Kagami, agar lebih mudah dimengerti oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Seperti tabel ini, Kagami-kun. Dari sini kita akan lebih mudah mengingat jenis-jenis koloid yang terbentuk setelah pencampuran dilakukan. Koloid yang terbentuk zat cair di dalam medium pendispersi cair disebut dengan emulsi, contohnya susu dan santan. Koloid yang terbentuk dari dispersi zat padat di dalam medium pensdispersi cair disebut sol, contohnya tinta dan cat. Koloid yang terbentuk dari dispersi zat cair di dalam medium perndispersi gas disebut aerosol, contohnya kabut."

"Oh … berarti ada sekitar 8 jenis koloid yang terbentuk berdasarkan dari fase terdispersi dan medium pendispersinya."

"Ya, itu benar, Kagami-kun. Selanjutnya adalah mengenai sifat-sifat koloid. Seperti efek Tyndall, gerak Brown, adsorpsi, elektroforesis, dan koagulasi.

"Efek Tyndall? Sepertinya pernah dengar."

"Efek Tyndall adalah efek yang timbul akibat terhamburnya cahaya oleh partikel koloid. Partikel-partikel koloid cukup besar untuk memantulkan dan menghamburkan sinar ke sekelilingnya. Misalnya, berkas sinar matahari yang melalui celah daun pada pepohonan ketika pagi hari yang berkabut."

"Kabut merupakan koloid yang mengakibatkan efek Tyndall terjadi?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Benar."

"Kalau gerak Brown?"

"Gerak Brown terjadi akibat adanya tumbukan antara pertikel-partikel pendispersi terhadap partikel terdispersi, sehingga partikel terdispersi terlontar. Dari tumbukan tersebut partikel koloid terlihat memiliki lintasan lurus dan arah yang acak. Itulah yang dimaksud dengan gerak Brown, Kagami-kun."

"Kalau terjadi tumbukan dan lontaran terus-menerus apa akibatnya bagi koloid itu sendiri?"

"Dampaknya akan membuat partikel koloid menjadi stabil di dalam medium dispersinya, sehingga partikel koloid terhindar dari pengendapan karena adanya gravitasi bumi."

"Wah, berarti itu yang menyebabkan bentuk partikel koloid tidak berubah ya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Kagami-kun. Sekarang kita melihat sifat koloid yang selanjutnya yaitu adsorpsi."

"Tunggu sebentar, adsorpsi itu bukannya peristiwa penyerapan pada permukaan suatu materi atau pertikel tertentu?"

"Secara garis besarnya seperti itu, Kagami-kun. kalau dalam koloid, penyerapan yang dimaksud adalah penyerapan muatan listrik (ion) oleh permukaan partikel koloid. Misalnya pada proses penjernihan air yang menggunakan tawas. Larutan tawas akan membenruk koloid Al(OH)3 yang mengadsorpsi kotoran sehingga terjadi gumpalan. Gumpalan itu akan mengendap karena gaya beratnya."

"Sebentar Kuroko, tadi adsorpsi pada koloid dimaksudkan supaya adanya penyerapan ion dari medium pendispersi oleh permukaan koloid. Apa itu berarti koloid dalam medium pendispersinya itu bermuatan listrik?"

"Ya, dari peristiwa adsorpsi ini kita kemudian mengenal prinsip elektroforesis, yaitu ketika arus listrik dialirkan ke dalam dispresi koloid maka partikel koloid bergerak menuju elektrode positif atau negatif. Peristiwa pergerakan partikel koloid yang bermuatan ke salah satu elektrode inilah yang dinamakan elektroforesis."

"Oh, berarti dari situ kita bisa mengetahui apakah koloid tersebut bermuatan positif atau negatif?"

"Benar, Kagami-kun. prinsip ini kemudian dimanfaatkan untuk memisahkan partikel debu pada asap suatu industri dengan alat Cottrell. Cara kerjanya adalah partikel koloid yang berupa debu dengan alat ini ditarik ke salah satu elektrode sehingga terpisah dari mediumnya, yaitu gas buangan, sehingga gas yang terbuang di udara menjadi bersih dari partikel-partikel debu."

"Manfaatnya besar juga ya?"

Kuroko tersenyum. "Tidak semua pelajaran menyebalkan kan, Kagami-kun? Kimia juga menyenangkan kok."

"Basket lebih menyenangkan dilihat dari manapun, Kuroko."

"Aku setuju, Kagami-kun. Karena itu kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan menyerahkan buktinya pada _Kantouku_ agar kita bisa mengikuti pelatihan dengan tenang. _Ganbatte ne?_ "

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha. Ayo lanjutkan, Kuroko!"

"Selanjutnya, dispersi koloid dapat mengalami peristiwa penggumpalan atau koagulasi, yang diakibatkan oleh peristiwa mekanis atau peristiwa kimia. Peristiwa mekanis misalnya pemanasan atau pendinginan. Contohnya, ketika jelly didinginkan partikel koloid yang terdispersi akan menggumpal. Peristiwa kimia misalnya, pencampuran koloid yang berbeda muatan atau karena adanya elektrolit."

"Oh, jadi karena itu ya?"

"Hm?"

"Maksudku jellynya, Kuroko."

"Oh, tentu saja. Meskipun terbilang 'cukup' stabil, koloid sebenarnya merupakan sistem dispersi yang perlu dijaga kestabilannya supaya tetap dalam kondisi yang stabil. Karena itu ada beberapa cara yang dilakukan untuk menjaga kestabilan koloid tersebut. Seperti dialisis dan penambahan stabilitator koloid."

"Dialisis? Maksudnya seperti alat pencuci darah?"

"Itu salah satu bentuk pemanfaatan proses dialisis, Kagami-kun. Pada dasarnya proses dialisis adalah menghilangkan muatan koloid dengan cara memasukkan koloid ke dalam membran semipermeabel– Kagami-kun?" Kuroko menghentikan penjelasannya karena kening Kagami berkerut semakin dalam, menunjukkan ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang Kuroko bicarakan.

"Bisa lebih perlahan, Kuroko? Aku benar-benar bingung," keluh Kagami terus terang.

Kuroko mengangguk setelah menarik napas dalam. Oke, dia terlalu bersemangat saat menjelaskan bagian ini.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Tadi kita sampai di … ah ya, dialisis. Maksudnya adalah proses pemurnian partikel koloid dari muatan-muatan yang menempel pada permukaannya."

"Hah?!"

"Iya, Kagami-kun. Dialisis itu sederhananya adalah pemurnian dari muatan atau ion yang mengganggu kestabilan dari koloid itu sendiri. Saat koloid dimasukan dalam kertas selofan (membran semipermeabel), lalu dialiri air yang mengalir, ion pengganggu akan merembes melewati pori-pori membran tersebut dan terbawa oleh aliran air, sedangkan koloidnya tertinngal di dalam kertas selofan tersebut dan terbebas dari keadaan tidak stabilnya. Begitu."

"Ah, begitu. Lalu kalau yang satunya lagi? Bagaimana dengan penambahan stabilitator koloid?"

"Itu dapat dilakukan dengan menambahkan emulgator dan koloid pelindung. Emulgator adalah zat yang ditambahkan ke dalam suatu emulsi dengan tujuan untuk menjaga partikel di dalamnya untuk tidak mudah terpisah. Contohnya seperti penambahan ammonia dalam pembuatan emulsi pada kertas film."

"Oh, lalu?"

"Koloid pelindung merupakan koloid yang ditambahkan ke dalam sistem koloid agar menjadi stabil. Misalnya penambahan gelatin pada pembuatan es krim dimaksudkan agar es krim tidak cepat meleleh dan tetap terjaga kelembutan dan kesatuannya. Yah, seperti itu kira-kira, Kagami-kun."

Dan suara yang berisik dari perut besar Kagami meminta perhatin hingga menginterupsi akhir penjelasan Kuroko.

"Maaf, Kuroko. Aku lapar," ujar Kagami dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah malu.

"Yah, itu mungkin tandanya supaya kita istirahat dulu, Kagami-kun," sahut Kuroko sambil menutup buku-buku mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan cemilan? Es krim dan jelly?"

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku mau yang vanila."

"Oke, makan es krim dulu, baru kerjakan PR lagi," ujar Kagami sambil beranjak ke dapur. Di belakangnya Kuroko mengikuti.

Kagami menyiapkan dua mangkuk dan sendok kecil lalu mengeluarkan wadah es krim dari _frezer_ dan menaruhnya di meja. Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kagami yang sudah kembali meletakan _cup-cup_ jelly beraneka rasa di samping wadah es krim.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Kuroko menyendok satu _scoop_ es krim ke dalam mangkuknya dan mulai menikmatinya. Kagami sendiri sudah asyik dengan es krimnya dan mulai menyendok satu mangkuk penuh lagi untuk kemudian menghilang di dalam perutnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Ya, Kagami-kun?"

"Tadi aku sempat membaca mengenai koloid liofil dan koloid liofob, aku jadi penasaran."

"Oh, bukannya kita sedang istirahat ya?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia tahu, Kagami saat penasaran akan melupakan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak menyukai apa yang sebelumnya pernah membuatnya bosan. Kagami memang tidak begitu menyukai aktivitas belajar, tapi bukan berarti dia malas. Jika, ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tertarik seperti pada basket, maka lambat laun Kagami juga akan menyukainya.

Seperti halnya beberapa hari ini. Kagami memang tidak menyukai belajar, tapi paling tidak Kuroko mampu membuat sahabatnya itu tertarik dengan pembahasan materi Kimia, koloid. Yah, siapa bilang belajar Kimia itu sulit? Buktinya otak sederhana Kagami bisa memahami kerumitannya, meski sedikit.

"Baiklah, intinya saja ya, Kagami-kun. Koloid liofil adalah koloid yang fase terdispersinya suka menarik medium pendispersinya, sehingga lebih kental dari medium pendispersinya dan menghasilkan sol liofil atau disebut juga koloid hidrofil. Contohnya seperti selai, kanji.

"Sementara koloid liofob adalah koloid yang fase terdispersinya tidak suka menarik medium pendispersinya, atau bisa dikatakan anti pada pelarut (cairan), sehingga memiliki kekentalan yang sama dengan medium pendispersinya dan menghasilkan sol liofob atau yang disebut dengan koloid hidrofob. Contohnya, sol AgCl dan sol CaCO3."

"Berarti dua koloid tadi adalah jenis koloid yang berdasarkan sifat adsorpsinya ya?"

"Ya, Kagami-kun. Dan dapat dijumpai pada pembuatan koloid dengan fase terdispersi padat dalam medium cair yang menghasilkan sol."

"Ok, aku mengerti sekarang."  
"Ngomong-ngomong es krimnya enak, Kagami-kun."

"Kau boleh menghabiskannya Kuroko. Aku bisa membuatkanmu lagi, tapi kau harus menunggu."

"Kapan-kapan saja, Kagami-kun. Sore ini, PR liburan musim panas kita harus sudah selesai semua atau besok kita akan ditinggal oleh teman-teman ke pelatihan musim panas kali ini."

"Ugh, jangan mulai ingatkan hal itu lagi, Kuroko."

"Makanya, Kagami-kun. Ayo, berusaha! Tinggal menjawab soalnya saja kan? Kau pasti tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya sekarang."

"Baiklah, satu mangkuk lagi. Setelah itu, kita bantai 'monsternya', Kuroko!"

"Siap, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menghabiskan seluruh es krim vanila dan jelly yang ada. Sementara Kuroko sendiri sudah cukup kenyang dengan semangkuk es krim vanila dan dua cup jelly rasa mangga. Mereka membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tugas mereka.

Seperti yang Kuroko katakan, Kagami bisa menjawab soal-soal pertanyaan yang ada dalam buku tugas mereka dengan baik. Yah, meski tidak semuanya sih. Beberapa soal harus mendapatkan bantuan dari Kuroko, tapi paling tidak mereka benar-benar sudah menaklukan 'monster' bernama koloid. Dalam buku tugas mereka tentunya.

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Halo, minna-san! Fic ini dibuat dan didedikasikan untuk Educational Fanfiiction Challenge yang diselenggarakan oleh Yukira Kamishiro-san. Terima kasih, Yukira-san (^_^).

Idenya muncul ketika aku sedang makan es krim bersama dengan adikku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja terpikir dengan salah satu mata pelajaran favorit sewaktu SMA, Kimia. Bab Koloid adalah bab terfavorit sebab aku dan teman sekelasku jadi bisa membuat jelly sewaktu praktek mengenai koloid di lab. Modus memang, tapi itulah asyiknya Kimia. Bisa dipelajari dengan cara apa saja. (^_^) Semoga fic ini mempermudah teman-teman yang kesulitan mempelajari bab Koloid.

Sumbernya berasal dari buku paket Kimia SMA untuk kelas XI karya Unggul Sudarmo yang diterbitkan oleh Erlangga dan juga buku karya Suyatno, dkk. Terbitan Grasindo. Beberapa sumber lain yang dipakai untuk penulisan fic ini adalah sumber internet http-titikduagaringgaring-sistemkoloid-dot-tripod-dot-com (ubah kata menjadi tanda), dan juga Wikipedia. Silakan dicek (^_^).

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


End file.
